Midnight Meetings
by Myvampirepuppy
Summary: Conan has received another note from Kaitou Kid, but he can't figure it out. What he doesn't know is that the target is him! An explanation of how there came to be an alliance between Kid and Conan. Happy birthday, Aoyama!


I hoped to get a piece of fanart done for Kaito's birthday, but finals kept me from finishing it T_T So I hope you will accept this piece of fic instead!

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned characters as amazing as Kaito and Conan/Shinichi. But I don't.**

* * *

Edogawa Conan looked from his perch on the office desk at the notice detective Mouri Kogoro held in his hand. _'Huh, this is a tough one from him.'_

_When the moon passes power from the twin sisters to the crab, I will teach the young raven to fly alongside a dove.  
-Kaitou Kid_

'_I know that the time has to be in this coming Monday at midnight to represent the change between the signs of Gemini and Cancer, but what is he intending to steal?'_

The older detective rubbed his head. "Geez, that guy can't just lay things out plain and simple, can he?"

The boy yawned. _'Well, you got me. Maybe I'll get something about this in the morning.'_ He jumped down and stretched. "I'm going to bed now."

"Okay, goodnight, Conan-kun," Ran said from her relaxed position the couch.

Conan fell asleep thinking on what the note could mean, while the moon had almost reached the peak of its nightly journey across the sky.

The weekend came and went without many complications; Kogoro got a few cases but they were solved easily by the 'Sleeping Sleuth'. Finally, Monday night had arrived, though no one had any idea yet as to what Kid's target was to be. The night passed as normal; Conan read on the couch, Ran made dinner, Kogoro watched the Yoko Okino special, and one by one they left for bed. As the youngest detective closed his eyes, his mind drifted from worry to dreamless darkness.

The clock struck midnight as a white figure landed outside, opening the unlocked window and sliding through with ease. He tiptoed across the room to his prize, picking up the 'young raven' and running for higher ground before flying away on white wings.

Conan awoke to the twelfth _dong_ of the clock tower and a shaking underneath him, though it seemed distant, like something was holding him above the ground. Opening his eyes, he found himself in Kid's arms, the familiar face looking down at him before setting him gently on the ground. Turning his head to look down proved that yes, they were on top of the clock tower the thief had decided to steal so long ago.

"Do you remember it, tantei-kun?" The voice snapped him back to reality.

"Why would I remember—"

"I already know who you are, you know. You don't have to act around me."

"Why did you kidnap me and bring me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I've noticed that you seem to be chasing the Black Organization?"

"How do you know about the Organization?"

"They killed my dad and I'm pretty sure they're after me now, too. I'm trying to find something they're after, the Pandora Gem."

"Why would you want something They're looking for?"

"I don't. I want to make sure that once I find it, no one else ever will."

"You plan to destroy it?"

"That's the dream."

"Why?"

"If that gem gets into the wrong hands at the wrong time, it could make that person immortal. Do you really think it would be wise to go against someone who can't be killed?"

"I guess you aren't as bad as the police and I made you out to be."

Kid grinned. "Nope. We share a common enemy; you just didn't know it. I brought you here to explain myself and propose an alliance."

"An alliance between a detective and a thief?"

"It wouldn't have to be open, just between us. If you can help me find Pandora, I'll give you any leads I have on the Organization. And once it's all over, we go back to being enemies."

"How would I know who you are?"

The thief reached for his hat and pulled it off, exposing a mop of spiky hair. Next was the monocle, coming off with a _click_ and showing a face almost exactly like Shinichi's. "Kuroba Kaito, magician, at your service," he said with a mock bow.

"And you realize you've just given me your name _and_ face?"

"Yeah, I know. I trust you won't use it to catch me?"

"Nah, I want to chase you without a handicap."

"Well then, tantei-kun, I suppose you should get back home."

"Yeah, I guess so." Conan allowed Kaito to pull him back up into a protective cradle and take off into the night.

**Owari

* * *

**

**Happy birthday to you, Aoyama Gosho and Kuroba Kaito!  
**


End file.
